Pode dar certo
by c.a.n.c.e.l.a.d.o
Summary: Jensen está gripado e Chad quer ajudar. Isso pode dar certo?


**Autora: Sun**

**Beta: A mais perfeita de todas Ivys **

**Loucura de um fim de semana gripada, com musica ruim e depois de ler muitas fics da EmptySpaces (que eu super recomendo vocês fazerem também) e com muito apoio da minha big sister linda Mumucow. **

**Enjoy it **

— Jen! - escutei o grito estridente de minha irmã me chamando.

— Hmm... - resmunguei de volta sem me mexer.

— Eu já estou indo; sua nova babá vai chegar em breve. - a senti chegar perto e beijar minha cabeça - Qualquer coisa deixei o numero do meu celular, da companhia área, do Misha, do hospital, dos nossos pais e... - levantei devagar mostrando que era para ela parar.

— Kenzie... - começei roucamente, pigarreei e tentei novamente - Eu não sou um bebê e vou ficar bem, pode ir trabalhar. Obrigado por ficar comigo, mas toda essa preocupação é exagerada.

— Certo, mas qualquer coisa me ligue. - a senti beijar-me novamente - Te amo.

Resmunguei um também te amo e voltei a mergulhar a cabeça de volta no travesseiro. Tá... talvez a voz da Kenzie não seja alta nem estridente, o problema estava em minha cabeça que estava muito sensível e dolorida, assim como todo o resto de meu corpo.

Não era uma pessoa que ficava doente com frequência, mas quando isso acontecia, me derrubava de verdade. Os sintomas haviam começado de manhã quando fui pego por uma crise de espirros seguidos de um nariz escorrendo e dores em todos os lugares em que encostava. Não soube ao certo quando tinha começado a cochilar e por quanto tempo permaneci assim, mas cedo demais ouvi a companhia tocando. Já ia voltar a dormir novamente quando me lembrei que Kenzie tinha ido embora, estava só, teria que me levantar, ir ate a sala e abrir a porta. Gemi por antecedência; era um caminho muito longo pra se fazer em minha atual situação.

Levantei com dificuldade e agarrei a caixa de lenços que estava ao lado da cama. Não sabia quem era, mas desconfiava de Misha; tinha quer ser ele. Steve, Jason e Chris estava em turnê em alguma praia quente cheia de mulheres. Tom tinha partido para mais uma lua-de-mel, seus outros amigos estavam bem longe de Vancouver e Jared... Jared não era mais uma opção.

Abri a porta com os olhos meio fechados a caminho de mais um espirro, meio que estava esperando alguma piada sobre como horrível eu estava e que as fãs precisavam ver isso quando reparei que a pessoa na porta não era Misha e ela não estava rindo e sim fazendo um som esganado de surpresa.

— Oi. - o rapaz parado à minha porta me cumprimentou. - Me disseram que você precisava de uma babá e bem, eu não tinha acreditado; até agora... - completou meio incerto - Posso entrar?

Olhei para ele e apesar de surpreso, fiz um sinal para que entrasse. Na verdade não era uma pessoa qualquer; não era nem mesmo um amigo. Era ninguém menos do que Chad _"metido a eu sou gostoso" _Murray. E ele estava em minha porta, em minha casa, como babá? Isso seria difícil de entender se tivesse bem, imagine assim, meio drogado, muito dolorido, e bem mais que um pouco mal humorado.

— Sente-se. - disse o guiando para sala e me sentei no sofá maior deixando a poltrona para o outro. - Olha, não sei no que a Kenzie estava pensando quando te chamou, mas eu estou... – fui interrompido por uma crise de espirros seguidos de tosse. - ... eu estou bem, de verdade. - disse encostando-me no sofá onde pudesse ficar mais confortável. - A Kenzie tava exagerando sabe, coisa de super irmã. - fechei os olhos e me encostou mais no sofá - Estou longe de estar tão mal quanto ela descreveu, eu só preciso dormir um pouco, então ficarei bem.

Falei tentando convencer a mim mesmo e voltei a abrir os olhos ao som da risada baixa do loiro ecoando pela sala.

— Jensen, você mal consegue ficar em pé e acordado e eu estou aqui a menos de dois minutos.

O observei tirar o casaco e colocar cuidadosamente sobre o sofá e se aproximar.

— Vem, vamos colocar você de volta na cama. - Reclamei um pouco quando as mãos geladas dele me puxaram, mas deixei que ele me guiasse para cama.

— Há quanto tempo sua irmã saiu? - Chad perguntou enquanto arrumava o cobertor sobre mim.

— Não sei... – respondi tentando pensar, mas sem conseguir, acabei fechando os olhos novamente, estava difícil me manter acordado, ainda mais quando sentia o loiro arrumando a coberta embaixo de mim como minha mãe costumava fazer.

—Tudo bem, eu descubro. Você precisa de alguma coisa? - balancei a cabeça negativamente e a última coisa que me lembrava era sentir mãos geladas tocando minha testa muito rapidamente e se afastando.

J&C

Dormi pelo que me pareceu apenas alguns minutos, mas o céu por trás da cortina indicava que foram bem mais que minutos. Levantei-me e fui direto para o banheiro; minha cabeça doía, meu corpo doía, e sentia que precisava de um banho quente e demorado.

Sai do banho relativamente melhor do que entrei, agora pelo menos me sentia limpo e mais disposto. Vesti um conjunto de moletom quente e macio que tinha e fui em direção à cozinha que a propósito estava com um ótimo cheiro. Senti meu estomago se animar com a idéia, não me lembrava quando tinha sido a ultima vez que Kenzie tinha me obrigado a comer algo. Parecia que faziam dias.

— Hey, isso está cheirando bem... - disse para Chad que parecia concentrado em algo no celular.

— É minha especialidade - O vi colocar o celular de lado e ir para as panelas. - Posse te servir? - ele não esperou sua resposta, pegou um prato e colocou a sopa me entregando em seguida. –Bon appetit!

—Obrigado. Então, não vai me contar como acabou como baba? - perguntei enquanto me arrumava melhor para comer.

— Não é nenhuma grande historia; eu estava na casa do Misha, jogando cartas, quando sua irmã ligou dizendo que precisava de uma babá. - O observei pegar dois copos com água enquanto falava. - Só que o West também pegou essa gripe, parece que é comum pessoas a pegarem quando o tempo muda, então Misha me voluntariou para isso e eu estou aqui.

— Sem chantagens, assassinatos nem agiotas, tsc, tsc estou decepicionado. - Falei fazendo-o rir. Foi quando notei que ele tinha esse jeito simples de rir sem fazer barulho e abaixar a cabeça que deixava qualquer um encantado.

Comemos em silencio, Chad cozinhava muito bem, teria que perguntar isso a ele depois. A comida era simples, uma sopa muito leve, que eu bem quis repetir, mas ele não deixou perguntando se eu queria começar a vomitar. E claro, eu não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer isso. Acabamos na sala assistindo algum filme bobo, eu não aguentaria romance, ele não queria drama, ambos concordamos com terror. Acabamos assistindo o novo Footloose, comigo deitado no sofá maior e Chad na poltrona com os pés na mesinha de centro.

— Jensen, para com isso. - não olhei para ele, sabia do que estava falando mas não queria parar. – Jensen, você vai arrancar todos os cabelos! Eu não quero que suas fãs me matem depois por não ter te impedido. - bufei meio rindo e pensando que elas não fariam isso. - E não pense que elas não fariam, por que elas são loucas cara, loucas! Assisti a um vídeo de uma convenção esses dias, e as suas fãs são definitivamente loucas!

— Hey! São loucas, mas são minhas loucas. - disse rindo, claro que as fãs de supernatural eram loucas, e às vezes um pouco exageradas. Mas eu gostava delas.

— Ok, ok. Não digo mais nada. - e lá estava a risada baixa de novo. - Mas sério, para de fazer isso; você vai se machucar.

- É que minha cabeça tá doendo - reclamei.

Ele olhou para mim, então levantou-se e veio até o sofá em que eu estava.

- Tá, então chega um pouco pra lá - obedeci, e vendo que não daria mais pra deitar a não ser que eu colocasse a cabeça em seu colo continuei me levantando para sentar. - Não, coloca a cabeça aqui. - ele disse indicando seu colo, olhei pra ele demostrando toda confusão que sentia, então ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros me guiando até estar deitado. Eu estava totalmente desconfortável sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo, até que senti seus dedos habilmente bagunçando meu cabelo, do mesmo modo que eu fazia antes só que com delicadeza. - Melhor?

— Sim. - agradeci por minha voz estar firme. Eu me sentia capaz de ronronar. Era como se todos os meus nervos estivessem em minha cabeça e já não estava mais desconfortável. O sofá nunca tinha parecido tão macio antes.

J&C

— Jensen.. - sabia que tinha alguém me chamando há um tempo, e eu queria acordar mas estava tão longe... - Jensen, vamos acorde. Hora do remédio.

Abri os olhos lentamente e vi que ainda estava no sofá, Chad estava em pé na minha frente segurando um copo e um comprimido. Sentei-me lentamente e tomei o comprimido, e a última coisa que lembro foi Chad me levando de volta pra cama e arrumando a coberta em volta de mim.

— Bom dia! - Ouvi uma voz alegre me acordar cedo, cedo demais. -Vamos, hora do remédio. Resmunguei algo como vai se ferrar e escutei sua risada baixa. - Jensen não seja uma garota; vem. Tome os remédios e tome um banho que você irá se sentir melhor, o café está quase pronto; te espero na cozinha. - Chad ainda ficou por tempo suficiente pra me ver levantando, tomando o remédio e indo para o banheiro.

— Bom dia... - disse entrando na cozinha. Meu tom era de longe feliz. Na verdade, feliz nem passava pela minha cabeça. - Como é possível uma pessoa sentir tanta dor e por tanto tempo? - reclamei sentando-me a mesa e pegando uma grande caneca de café.

— A gripe é assim baby. E Jensen, coma as frutas, não e saudável tomar tanto café de manha. Fiz uma careta pra ele mas comi as frutas, não fariam mal. - Então o que quer fazer hoje?

— Como assim? - ergui uma sobrancelha cética pra ele. Eu mal conseguia pensar sem meu nariz escorrer e ele queria fazer alguma coisa? - Bem, além de deitar e esperar a morte não tenho nada programado.

—Tudo bem então, eu tenho um programa para nós - seu sorriso era brilhante como se tivesse tido a melhor ideia do mundo. - Sua irmã ligou hoje cedo e disse que precisa dos meus serviços por mais um tempo. Vou em casa, busco roupas limpas, passo na locadora, pego filmes novos, compro um pouco de sopa pra você e junk food pra mim e passaremos o dia vendo filmes.

J&C

— Jensen... - a voz de Chad estava calma, mas tinha alguma coisa por trás. Sai da cozinha com o balde de pipocas e o vi parado perto da instante, era sua vez de trocar o DVD, ele segurava um porta retrato.

—Sim? - minha voz saiu cautelosa, e ele percebeu, porque se sentou no sofá e indicou que eu devia me sentar a seu lado. - Obrigado, estou melhor aqui. - coloquei a pipoca na mesa de centro e o olhei.

— Acha que já temos intimidade suficiente para eu te perguntar sobre aquelas fotos? - tudo indicava que já as vira lá, elas não estavam exatamente escondidas, mas no canto da estante onde precisaria chegar perto para ver. Acenei positivamente e o ouvi me perguntando: Você e masoquista?

— Não. - se fosse a qualquer hora, sobre qualquer outra coisa eu poderia rir, mas isso era muito sério para rirmos.

— Aquelas fotos então... Principalmente aquela ultima? – não era nenhum segredo, mas era algo que eu ainda não tinha compartilhado com ninguém.

— É um lembrete. - respondi calmamente.

— Um lembrete do que?

— De que eu ainda posso ser feliz.

— Como assim?

— Parece difícil de acreditar, mas eu não estava sozinho naquele furacão de sentimentos que me tomaram nos primeiros anos da serie. - me sentei na poltrona em frente a ele - Ele também me amava sabe? Me olhava como se eu fosse especial, eu era especial com ele. - respirei fundo. Eu não ia chorar, não mais. - E depois de um tempo, Genevieve apareceu e eu me vi em uma relação unilateral. Tudo começou a mudar e por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar, eu sabia que o estava perdendo. – precisei respirar fundo antes de continuar - Não vou chorar, não vou. – falei respirando fundo mais uma vez - E doía, doía muito, ver aquela aquela aproximação, a amizade crescendo, os telefonemas, visitas ao set, e por fim, o casamento. Pensei que fosse morrer.

— Você culpa a Genevieve? – Chad perguntou me assustando. Ele estava tão quieto que pensei que ele não fosse perguntar nada.

— Não. - respondi sinceramente. - Não foi culpa dela. O que Jay sentia ia acabar de qualquer jeito. Digamos apenas que ela estava no lugar certo, na hora certa. - disse sorrindo.

— Ou no lugar errado e na hora errada - tentou Chad mais uma vez.

Me sentei do lado dele olhando bem para seus olhos.

— Você já encontrou os dois em algum lugar? – perguntei e ele acenou com a cabeça positivamente parecendo hipnotizado. - Ele a ama Chad, mais que a ama, ele a adora, ela é tudo o que ele sempre quis. Ela é perfeita para ele. Eles são perfeitos juntos. - agora ele estava mais perto, parecia hipnotizado comigo.

Levantei colocando um pouco de distancia entre nós.

— Quer terminar de ouvir a historia? - ele parecia ter caído em si quando me afastei, e murmurou um sim meio envergonhado.

— Mas também tinham os momentos em que eu esquecia tudo e éramos apenas atores nos divertindo no set, até que alguma coisa acontecesse para me lembrar da realidade. Não sei quanto tempo foi assim, até que eu me acostumasse. - comecei a andar pela sala novamente - Ainda doía, mas já era menos, e aos poucos fui percebendo que doía menos e menos. Eu estava me acostumando, aceitando que as coisas nunca mais voltariam a ser como antes. Estava de certo modo conformado com isso. - agora eu não só andava, como gesticulava – Mas foi só naquela convenção em Roma, que a verdade realmente me atingiu. A mim e ao Jay também. Quando lhe perguntaram se ele estava orgulhoso do Thomas e eu respondi por ele dizendo que ele estava; que nós estávamos.

— Ele ficou surpreso - concordou Chad - Até suas fãs ficaram.

— Eu sei... mas foi aí que eu percebi, que o que eu sentia já não era mais destrutivo, que o que ele sentia por mim tinha mudado mas ainda havia amor, ele ainda me olha de um jeito especial; ele ainda me ama, só que de um modo diferente. Hoje eu posso dizer que o amo do mesmo modo.

Chad concordou, parecia absorto na explicação, mas então ele lembrou-se da foto e perguntou.

— Ainda não entendi as fotos. - sorri pra ele, realmente não havia explicado a foto.

— Como eu disse antes, no começo tudo foi como um furacão e quando acabou achei que não fosse mais capaz de amar ninguém. - peguei a foto do casamento do Jay de sua mão e lhe entreguei a deles com o Thomas - Mas o Jay é a prova de que eu posso. Se ele conseguiu, eu também consigo.

Chad me olhava como se tentasse decifrar algo, peguei as fotos e as guardei quando percebi que ele ainda ia continuar calado, completei.

— E ele ainda é meu melhor amigo, sabe? – ele acabou rindo e entendeu que aquilo era um assunto acabado; não queria mais falar sobre aquilo.

— Então, preparado para uma seção de House of Wax? - gemi. Como ele ainda conseguia assistir aquele filme? - Estou super sexy naquele filme, além disso, você disse que nunca assistiu - pra ele fazia todo o sentido - Eu também peguei Tech in Hero. Alguém já te disse que você fica ótimo com o cabelo azul?

Tive que acompanhá-lo na risada; eram filmes bons afinal de contas. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá grande e com os pés na mesa de centro. Quando eu não me mexi ele puxou minha cabeça para seu peito para que pudesse mexer no meu cabelo. Sorri e me encostei melhor nele.

Sabe, acho que isso pode dar certo...

**Reviews fazem bem pra saúde do autor e não fazem os dedos cair XD**


End file.
